FORBIDDEN LOVE OF LUCIFER ONKEY
by tokkineko
Summary: secret khukhukhu
1. Chapter 1

FORBIDEN LOVE OF LUCIFER ( PART 1 OF ? )

Genre : YAOI

Cast : ONKEY, 2MIN

Author : tokkineko

Pokoknya epep ini murni pemikiran sayah , kagak ada thu plagiat trus copast kasian yang saya copast trus saya juga jadi dapet dosa,kagak mau nambah dosa lagi dah kebanyakan dosa *muahahahahah,author laknat ….

Ya sutralah ,saya persembahkan epep saya ini , silahkan disantap kalau kuarang enak silahkan tambah bumbu sendiri . hahahahahha

Author kagak peduli *duagh….,dilempar tulang ayam reader

Mian kalau banyak miss typo

Kita mulai

On…

Do…

Troa…

Cue…..!

"fu…fu…fu….tenang dan tunggulah nae citty , jika waktunya tiba aku akan memilikimu dan membawamu bersamaku…"menatap seorang namja cantik bermata dengan sorot mata tajam bak kucing , yang sedang membersihkan pekarangan rumahnya dari jauh.

SRAKKK

Dua sayap lebar terbentang dari punggungnya , terbentang keluar tanpa sedikitpun merusak setelan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Sayap yang terbuat dari membrane kulit tipis dengan jalur urat-urat nadi berwarna merah yang terlihat dipermukaan luar sayap dan tanduk disetiap ujung sayap itu.

Tap

Tap

Dua langkah ancang-ancang dan

Wushhhhhhhh

Terbang menuju awan mendung pagi hari , seperti seekor elang yang mencari mengsanya. Menuju kekerumunan orang yang sibuk memperjual belikan dagangannya dipusat desa di kaki gunung. Mengamati sebentar lalu menukik tajam kebawah menyambar salah satu yeoja yang sedang berjalan pulang .

"kyaaaa..sembunyi cepat…itu..itu LUCIFER cepat sembunyi !" terdengar riuh rendah orang-orang yang saling memperingatkan satu sama lain untuk bersembunyi dari makhluk yang tak diinginkan keberadaannya" LUCIFER",makhluk penghisap darah manusia yang berada di Vilaxenia*mengarang bebas mode on#PLAKK,daerah terpencil di kaki gunung Mount Everest ,minim sinar matahari yang membuat desa itu selalu tertutup salju dengan keremangan cahaya , membuat para LUCIFER penghuni lama gunung itu bebas berkeliaran tanpa takut musnah oleh sinar matahari.

"terlambat …hahaha"gumam makhluk itu menyunggingkan evil smirknya. Sangat kontras dengan wajah angelic yang dimilikinya

Terbang menuju castile dipuncak gunung milik keluarganya, bangsa LUCIFER penghuni gunung itu. Membawa mangsanya dengan mencengkram erat pundak mengsanya , setelah sebelumnya dilumpuhkan dengan nafas membius yang dimilikinya , bukan nafas yang berbau busuk tapi sebaliknya nafas itu mampu membawamu melayang tingi sampai akhirnya kau tak sadarkan diri. Hebat bukan ?

Mendarat di depan gerbang utama castile . Memindahkan yeoja itu kepundaknya setelah sebelumnya kedua sayapnya kembali masuk kepunggungya. Membuka gerbang perlahan , terdengar deritan pintu yang menandakan betapa tuanya umur pintu itu..

Tep

Tep

Tep

"hyuuungggg….kenapa baru pulang ?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya

"ah..mian Minnie,hyung ada sedikit urusan tadi,saat mencarikan sarapan untuk umma"berbalik dan menjelaskan apa yang ,menyebabkan keterlambatannya sambil melirik yeoja yang belum sadarkan diri.

"baiklah hyung,ppali bawa yeoja itu untuk umma, umma sudah hampir murka karena sekarang sudah hampir lewat jam sarapannya" suruh dongsaengnya

"ah..ne gomawo,aku pergi dulu" berpamitan pada dongsaengnya dan segera menuju ruang utama tempat dimana sang umma sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Sampailah didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan aksen ukiran peri-peri kecil disurga,mewah..yah..tentu saja,mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali,hah merepotkan dengan keadaan membopong seorang yeoja yang cukup membuat pundaknya pegal.

"umma….ini aku Jinki,aku sudah membawakan sarapanmu,bolehkah aku masuk ?" sedikit berteriak karena sang umma tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya

Kriietttt

Pintu terbuka Jinki masuk dan mulai mencari ummanya

"umma..umma dimana ?" setengah berteriak karena tak melihat keberadaan ummanya

"booo…" seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan gaun merah panjang jaman Victoria menepuk bahu seorang namja berambut darkbrown yang sedang memanggul seorang yeoja.

"hyaaaa….." kaget..tiba-tiba ummanya berada di belakangnya dan mengagetkannya , terjengkang kebelakang dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja sang umma tak menariknya

"gamsahamnida umma,yah ! umma apa yang kau lakukan…kau mengagetkanku…ih seperti anak kecil saja"protesnya atas tingkah laku ummanya

"ahahahahha,mianhe jinki..nae baby,umma hanya bercanda,ah iya berikan sarapan umma" sesalnya sambil terkekeh lalu menagih sarapannya

"ini umma"menyerahkan hasil tangkapannya(?) pada sang umma

"hmmmm,cukup bagus" puji sang umma dengan wajah berbinar, Yeppoh.

"baiklah umma,nikmati sarapanmu aku ada urusan sebentar" pamitnya melangkah keluar

"hey…kau tidak mau ikut makan bersamaku ?" tawar ummanya,yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan taringnya

"ani umma,bye"

"bye,baby"memulai sarapannya dengan menancapkan taring tajamnya keleher mangsanya yang terbaring lemah dikarpet turki yang berada ditengah ruangan besar itu, yeoja yang menjadi mangsanya mengejang saat perlahan jiwanya melayang .

Jinki berjalan menuju pintu keluar

Blam

Berjalan kearah balkon castilenya,berniat menghirup udara pagi , ritual yang selalu dilakukannya pagi hari, tapi tidak pagi ini . Ketika pagi ini kepala pelayan yang biasanya mencarikan sarapan untuk ummanya "Ratu Lee Heechul" ditugaskan untuk membantu appanya "Raja Lee Donghae" dalam perang antara Lucifer dan Thulak . Thulak makhluk yang menjadi musuh Lucifer sejak berabad-abad lalu . Mereka adalah ancaman Lucifer , memperebutkan wilayah pegunungan Himalaya . Dan sekarang pertarungan itu dimulai lagi setelah mereda 1 abad karena terikat perjanjian yang dibuat oleh mendiang Kakeknya dengan ketua para Thulak. Tapi setelah Kakeknya berpulang,Thulak mulai kembali menyerang dan sekarang giliran ayahnya yang berperang , mungkin suatu saat nanti akan tiba gilirannya sebagai calon penerus kerajaan itu.

Memposisikan diri di pinggiran balkon ruang tengah castilenya,merentangkan kedua tangan dan menghirup udara pagi pegunungan yang menenangkan pikirannya.

"hoshhhh"membuang nafasnya pelan. Perlahan membuka manik sabitnya , memperhatikan sekitar.

"hmmmm saljunya tidak mencair sedikitpun"gumamnya memperhatikan tumpukan salju di salah satu puncak gunung yang termsuk dalam kumpulan pegunungan Himalaya .Mulai menerawang jauh , membayangkan wajah namja cantik yang menjadi incarannya.

"hyung…" seorang namja cantik berambut almond berbentuk jamur menepuk bahu namja tampan yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"…"

"hyung…"lagi mengulang menepuk bahu hyungnya yang tak kunjung merespon panggilannya.

"…"

"HYUNG… KAU SEDANG APA?" kehilangan kesabarannya menepuk lebih keras dan meninggikan suaranya.

"eh…minnie ? sedang apa ?"menoleh dan bertanya dengan wajah innocent,sedangkan yang ditanya wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"yag…hyuuuuuuuuuuung aku dari tadi memanggil dan menepuk bahumu tapi kau tetap sibuk dengan duniamu,huhhh" kesal ,tentu saja .mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"jinja? Ah mianhe Minnie,hyung sedang… "menggantung,tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya, takut dongsaeng kesayangannya tidak setuju dengan keputusannya.

"apa hyung ?" mendesak hyungnya ,ingin mengetahui apa yang sekarang sedang menggentayangi pikiran hyungnya

"ani…hanya saja …..mmm…ah sudahlah tidak usah dibahas"berusaha menyembunyikannya kembali tidak berani menatap mata blue sapphire adiknya.

"hemm…hyung sedang…sedang memikirkan namja itu ya ?" bertanya denga sedikit tertunduk, takut kalau tebakannya benar.

Slaappp

Tiba-tiba Jinki membulatkan manic sabitnya,dari mana dongsaengnya tahu tentang namja itu, karna sepertinya Jinki tak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang namja itu pada adiknya.

"a..apa…apa maksudmu ? d..dari mana kau tahu ?" bingo,pernyataan dongsaengnya tepat sasaran.

"mian hyung…aku…aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuntutimu atau…mengikutimu..,aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang memperhatikan intens namja itu saat aku menuju pemakaman desa untuk menyambut roh-roh baru penghuni neraka." Jelasnya. Adiknya ini memang mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki Lucifer lainnya,bisa melihat roh orang yang baru meninggal dan menyambut mereka bersama malikat penjaga pintu neraka yang datang menghampiri ,unik,misterius itulah kekuatannya.

"hahh..aku ketahuan lagi olehmu,hehehe"mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya menyunggingkan senyum kelincinya. Berulang kali adiknya mengetahui rencana rahasianya.

"kau menyukainya hyung ?" bertanya sambil menatap dalam manic sabit yang berisikan bola mata berwarna sama dengan matanya.

"ne Minnie, hyung menyukainya"

"tapi..hyung tahukan konsekuensinya…."menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menunduk dan melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya "hyung harus merelakan separuh jiwa Lucifer hyung untuknya dan itu artinya hyung akan kesulitan untuk menjadi penerus appa,karena hyung separuh Lucifer dan separuh manusia." Jelasnya,terukirlah sungai kecil di pipi saljunya

"ne Minnie hyung tahu segalanya,dan hyung sudah bersiap untuk itu,jebal Minnie jangan menangis ne~ hyung tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."bujuknya ,mengangkat wajah adiknya dan menghapus sungai kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"andwae hyung,hyung tidak boleh begitu…minnie tidak mau hyung terluka karna kekebalan hyung hilang dan juga Minnie tidak mau pisah dengan hyung..jebal hyung…"merajuk pada hyungnya.

"tidak Minnie…hyung tidak akan pisah denganmu,janji" berjanji dan memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya, sayang,ne… hanya adiknya yang dia punya,tumbuh bersama dan harus menerima kenyataan bersama bahwa mereka berbeda dengan yang lain.

Flashback….

"hyungggg …. Hyung dimana ?" seorang namja kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang mengenakan setelan jas mini berawarna abu yang serasi dengan rambut jamur almondnya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu , kesal saat tak kunjung menemukan hyungnya, mengelilingi castile tempatnya tinggal dengan kaki kecilnya.

"khikhikhi" seorang namja lain berambut dark brown terkikik,adiknya tak kunjung menemukan tempat persembunyiannya,sedangkan yang dicari sedang bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar penyangga di castile itu.

"hyungggggg Minnie menyerah….. cepat keluar"merajuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya kucu di lantai marmer berwarna abu mengkilat,sambil tetap mempoutkan bibirnya,tanda dia sudah kesal setengah mati.

"…" Jinki tak kunjung keluar,membuat saengnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak.

"hikss…huwe…hyung jahat….hiks…Minnie kesal sama hyung….hiks" berkata sambil terisak air mata mulai menggenang disudut matanya.

Tep

Satu langkah menghampiri adiknya dan memeluk tubuh adiknya yang berukuran lebih kecil hanya beda 3 tahun,membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain.

"yah.. Minnie mianhe…jangan menangis ne,jebal"

"hyung nappeun.. Minnie kesal sama hyung !"mempoutkan bibirnya , mengangkat wajah kesalnya dan menatap wajah sang hyung.

Jinki hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi saeng tersayangnya itu. "pffttttt.." tawanya nyaris pecah jika saja tidak di-death glare oleh adiknya. Tatapan yang berarti –jika kau menertawakanku aku tidak akan mau bermain denganmu lagi-, Jinki tau Minnienya hanya bercanda tapi dia harus menurutinya kalu tidak mau adiknya menangis lebih parah. Kenapa Jinki tahu kalau Minnie hanya bercanda ? ya… tentu saja mereka tumbuh bersama dan kalian tahu .. mereka pernah mencoba sekali keluar dari castile menuju perkampungan warga. Jinki berusaha memenuhi permintaan adiknya yang ingin mengetahui dunia luar, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran karna belum pernah sekalipun dia keluar dari castile ini , Ratu Heechul melarang mereka keluar karna mereka masih terlalu rapuh… tidak bisa terpikir olehnya kalau anak-anak tercintanya diserang oleh warga dan dimusnahkan.. TIDAK SEKALIPUN !.

Demi memenuhi permintaan Minnienya Jinki dan Taemin menyelinap saat penjaga sedang lengah. Mengepakkan sayap kecilnya yang belum terlalu kuat untuk terbang terlalu jauh , hanya sesekali digunakan , tapi… kali ini tidak …. dia harus kuat demi adiknya meskipun sulit sekalipun, tak tega rasanya melihat wajah memelas adik tercinta. Sayap kecil terbuat dari membrane kulit tipis dengan jalur urat nadi yang terlihat dengan pucuk bertanduk, sayap bangsa Lucifer , sayap Taemin tak jauh beda dengan sayap Jinki , hanya berbeda ukuran karna Taemin masih kecil. Bersiap memulai perjalanan menuruni Mount Everest dengan terbang eoh ? yap.. terbang melalui balkon kamarnya di sisi kanan castile, berpegangan tangan saling menyalurkan kekuatan berusaha untuk tidak membuat sesuatu yang bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka. Angin dingin pegunungan tak terasa karna kau tahu ? kehangatan dua bersaudara ini hangat melebihi tungku api penghangat ruangan.

"ahhh Minnie itu perkampungan warga..sebentar lagi kita sampai dan bisa bermain dengan anak-anak lain seperti keinginanmu selama ini" Jinki berkata lembut pada saengnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya menenggelamkan manic blue sapphirenya.

"ne hyung…minnie senang" tersenyum manis, masih berpegangan tangan memalingkan wajah mungilnya ke samping, takut raut wajah khawatirnya dipergoki oleh hyungnya.

"Minnie ..gwenchana eoh ?" merasakan kekhawatiran adiknya

Berbalik menatap wajah angelic hyungnya "hyung.. Minnie takut hyung.. Minnie takut kalau mereka tahu kalau kita bangsa Lucifer dan mereka menyiksa kita..hyung" terangnya mengakui kekhawatirannya .

"tenanglah Minnie, hyung ada bersamamu" Jinki berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Tap

Mereka berdua telah sampai di perkampungan warga , melangkahkan kaki kecil mereka menuju kerumunan anak yang terlihat sedang bermain perang-perangan.

"dor..dor..aku sudah menembakmu hyun bin jadi aku harus mati" salah seorang anak yang bertubuh tambun menyuruh temannya yang bernama hyun bin untuk berpura-pura mati.

"andwe…aku Lucifer jadi tidak bisa mati, weekkkk" balas hyun bin pada temannya itu

"tidak mau tau ! pokoknya aku sudah menembakmu ! kalau tidak kuhajar kau" bocah gemuk itu mengancam temannya.

"ya sudah… baiklah aku akan pura-pura mati" hyun bin mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah bersalju.

"hahahahahha aku memang hebat" bocah gemuk itu lalau tertawa puas "eh,siapa kalian ?" bocah gemuk itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Taemin dan Jinki yang sedang menyaksikan mereka.

"ahh perkenalkan aku Lee Jinki dan ini adikku Lee Taemin" ucap Jinki sopan dan membungkukkan badannya diikuti Taemin.

"aku Kang Hodong,biasanya aku dipanggil Hodong,apakah aku orang baru , aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?"

"ani…kami sudah lama tinggal disini,tapi kami baru berkeliling sekali ini"

"kalau begitu ayo ikut main dengan kami kalian berdua seregu denganku, kita bermain membasmi Lucifer hahaha, mereka itu Lucifernya " terang hodong menjelaskan permainan mereka.

Jujur Jinki merasa sedikit takut sekarang saat mendengarkan penjelasan hodong, tapi kekhawatiran Jinki sedikit teratasi saat melihat senyum ceria Taemin. Mereka bermain dengan ceria, sampai pada suatu waktu, salah seorang warga yang mengetaui identitas mereka sebenarnya mulai memprofokasi warga desa untuk mengejar dan membunuh mereka,karena mereka generasi Lucifer .

Jinki dan Taemin berlari bersembunyi disalah satu gudang untuk melindungi mereka dari kejaran warga, samar-samar terdengar suara gaduh orang-orang yang berusaha mendobrak pintu gudang.

"PASTI MEREKA DISINI,AYO CEPAT TANGKAP MEREKA !" terdengar suara serak seorang laki-laki yang ,memprovokasi warga lainnya.

"iya…ayo dobrak lagi !"salah seorang warga menimpali

BRAKK

BRAKK

BRAKK

BRUKKK

Pintu gudang ambruk karna hantaman keras, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh , suara ricuh warga sudah tak terdengar lagi, semuanya berubah menjadi sunyi dan hanya suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mereka dengar.

Jinki dan Taemin ketakutan setengah mati , mereka sudah tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa dipojok gudang diantara tumpukan karung gandum dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan karung gandum bekas.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki semakin lama semakin mendekat, Jinki memeluk adiknya erat dan memejamkan mata.

SREEKKK

TBC

Wkwkwkkwkwkkwkwkwkw

Ide saya mentok ini hahahahaha

Menerima kritik dan saran….. tapi yang sopan woy ! kalau seenaknya ngajak ribut thu namanya….

Saya pamit dulu

Assalamu'alaiakum wr wb

Pai-pai ^^


	2. Chapter 2

FORBIDEN LOVE OF LUCIFER PART 2

Mian TYPO berkeliaran...

CUE !

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki semakin lama semakin mendekat, Jinki memeluk adiknya erat dan memejamkan mata.

SREEKKK

"ah anakku...kalian disini rupanya...hah.." ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Raja Lee Donghae,appa mereka. Menghembuskan nafas lega karna berhasil menemukan kedua anak kesayangannya tanpa luka. Berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"appa...minnie takut" Taemin kecil langsung menghambur dipelukan sang appa , menangis lega , berhasil selamat dari kejaran warga , menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai membuat jas hitam yang dipakai appanya basah dibagian pundak sebelah kirinya.

"uljima minnie...appa ada disini..tenang ne~" mengelus pelan pundak anak bungsunya , menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Jinki...kemari nak" mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meraup tubuh mungil anak sulungnya.

"hikss appa...hiks...maafkan aku , aku gagal melindungi minnie" ikut menangis dipundak sang appa , haish... sekarang appanya malah kebingungan menenanngkan anak-anaknya yang menangis berjama'ah(?).

"ssttttt...uljima Jinki-ah,kau sudah melindungi adikmu dengan baik, ya sudah ayo kita pulang"

Berdiri perlahan dan hati-hati , menggendong kedua anaknya dikanan dan kirinya, berhenti sebentar sesaat setelah sampai diluar.

"Tuan Park.." memanggil kepala pelayannya, orang kepercayaannya.

"ne, tuan besar Lee" orang yang dipanggil membungkukkan diri sopan berhadapan dengan sang raja.

"bagaimana , sudah kau bereskan semuanya ? "

"ne tuan , kami sudah mengeksekusi warga yang memprovokasi untuk mengejar kedua pangeran tadi tuan besar"

"hmmm bagus kalau begitu , ayo kita pulang,panggil semua prajurit untuk kembali ke istana"

"baik tuan besar Lee"

"dan, tuan Park,bisakah kau membantu menggendong Jinki ? sepertinya mereka berdua kelelahan dan tertidur, aku takut membangunkannya saat perjalanan pulang"

"baik Tuan besar" mengambil alih Jinki ke gendongannya, benar saja Jinki dan Taemin sudah tertidur pulas dengan air mata yang menggenang disudut mata mereka.

Dan terbang kembali ke castile

FLASHBACK OFF

"hyung...mau kemana ?" namja cantik bermata blue sapphire menghampiri hyungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sayapnya bersiap terbang.

" Minnie…. Hyung mau menemui ….. hm…. Ehehehe dia.." Jinki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh tak jelas.

"ouwhh…. Aku ikut ya hyung " rajuk Taemin manja sambli menarik ujung blazer hitam yang dikenakan Jinki.

"tidak boleh…. Kau disini saja temani umma" tolak Jinki halus

"Shireo… pokonya Minnie ikut" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya imut

"tidak boleh!"

"ikut!"

"tidak boleh!

"ikut!"

"tidak…."

"tidak ikut"

"tidak boleh"

"yey… berarti aku boleh ikut" Taemin melonjak senang , berhasil menjebak hyungnya.

"aish… tidak boleh" tolak jinki tegas

"hyung….. hiks….." Taemin mulai terisak

"haish…. Baiklah..ayo ikut hyung" akhirnya Jinki luluh, Taemin langsung menghentikan tangis pura-puranya. Dan mulai mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Taemin menggenggam tangan hyungnya dan kemudian terbang.

Tep

Jinki dan Taemin mendarat diatas atap rumah kosong yang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah namja cantik itu, bangunan tua berlantai dua ini cukup membantu, duduk di tepi atap sambil menunggu sang pujaan hati melakukan rutinitasnya di pagi hari. Merawat tanaman dihalaman rumahnya.

Blam

Seorang namja cantik berambut assimetris berjalan keluar sambil menenteng teko(?) untuk menyiram tanaman.

"hyung…. Lihat…. Dia keluar " Taemin berteriak girang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu hyungnya

"sssttttttt…..ne.. Minnie tenanglah nanti kita ketahuan"

Namja cantik itu mulai menyirami satu persatu tanamannya sambil sesekali memotong cabang-cabang yang tumbuh tidak teratur.

Taemin melirik hyungnya yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa, terlihat rona merah dikedua pipi hyungnya.

"Minnie… dia cantik yah?" Jinki bertanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapannya dari namja cantiknya, sudah bisakah disebut namja cantikya ? mengetahui namanya saja belum . Ck sedikit berharap tak apalah.

"ne hyung… wajahnya memancarkan cahaya" Taemin juga ikut-ikutan memandangi namja cantik itu lekat.

"hyung, sebaiknya hyung mulai mendekatinya jangan hanya terus seperti ini"

"ani Minnie hyung takut….takut kalau dia akan pergi kalau mengetahui siapa hyung sebenarnya"

"aishhhh jinja hyung, kalau Cuma seperti ini kapan kau akan memilikinya ?ishh" taemin mulai kesal dengan sifat kolot hyungnya.

"tapi hyung benar-benar takut Minnie" Jinki menunduk merasa malu pada saengnya

"aisshh payah, kalau begitu aku saja yang memulai"

Taemin terbang turun dan mendarat di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumah namja cantik itu, Jinki hanya bisa melongo dan bersiap turun tapi niatnya gagal setelah Taemin menatapnya tajam dan sorot matanya mengatakan diamlah-disitu-dan-lihat-aku !, sukses membuat Jinki diam .

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Jiki memperhatikan Taemin, diperhatikannya dongsaengnya itu seksama .

Terlihat Taemin mulai berjalan mendekat kearah rumah incaran hyungnya memasang tampang aegyonya dan menghampiri Kibum-namja cantik itu.

"annyeong hyung… " Taemin menyapa kibum yan belum sadar akan kedatangannya.

"ne…" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Taemin, namja cantik itu berbalik menghadap Taemin.

"aigooooo neomu yeppoh" tanpa sadar taemin menggumamkan pujian itu, dari jarak sedekat ini barulah terlihat jelas wajah namja cantik itu.

"gomawo" Kibum terkekeh pelan, menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"ah…mianhe hyung.." Taemin akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"eum… ada apa adik kecil ?" Kibum bertanya halus pada Taemin.

"hyung, bolehkah aku meminjam sekop kecilmu ?, umma membutuhkannya,bolehkah ?" Taemin memohon dan memasang tampangnya seimut mungkin. Membuat Kibum harus berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk erat namja imut bermata saphire dihadapannya saat ini.

"ne..ini"menyerahkan sekop kecil yang tadi dipegangnya pada Taemin. "adik kecil siapa namamu ?" Tanya Kibum.

"naneun Lee Taemin imnida" membungkuk sopan, terksan lucu. "kalau hyung siapa ?"

"kau lucu sekali Minnie, naneun Kim Kibum imnida" meniru gerakan Taemin, Taemin terkekeh melihat tingkah namja cantik itu.

"barapa usiamu Taemin ?"Tanya Kibum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Taemin yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"eum…16 tahun hyung"

"eoh ? berarti kau seumuran dengan adikku,aigo….. kau terlihat masih seperti bayi"

"ehehehe gomawo hyung.." ucap Taemin sambil memperlihatkan aegyonya.

"aishhhhh…kau sangat imut"

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu hyung, ah.. sekop ini kaan kukembalikan nanti,gomawo hyung, anyeong"

"ne…" tersenyum pada Taemin

Taemin melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kibum,sambil tersenyum cerah dan sedikit melirik kearah hyungnya berada-diatap bangunan tua.

"jangan sungkan main kemari ya" Kibum berteriak disaat Taemin hampir berbelok keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

Taemin berbalik dan balas berteriak"ne… hyung aku akan sering main kemari" berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

Jinki yang berada diatas atap hanya tersenyum memperhatikan acting adiknya.

"kau pintar minnie" bergumam kecil, memperhatikan adiknya berhenti agak jauh dari rumah namjanya dan menghilang , "eh,kemana anak itu ?" bermonolog ria saat adiknya tiba-tiba menghilang.

PUK

"bagaimana hyung , aktingku ?"

"astaga, Minnie kau mengagetkanku" mengelus dadanya pelan.

"ehehehehe mian hyung" terkekeh tidak kembali di samping hyungnya masih diatap bangunan tua bergaya klasik.

"eoh , Minnie , apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengannya eum?"

"aku tadi berpura-pura meminjam ini hyung" memperlihatkan sekop tanaman berukuran kecil dengan gagang berwarna pink. Eh PINK ? "dan aku sudah mengetahui namanya , hehehe"

"jinja ? , siapa , siapa namanya ?" bertanya tidak sabar , tidak sabar mengetahui identitas namja cantiknya.

"eum , siapa yah ? aduh.. aku tiba-tiba lupa hyung , aish"

"aishh ne,ne aku tau apa yang kau mau" merogoh saku blazer hitamnya, mengambil sesuatu dan menyodorkan benda bulat berwarna coklat transparan yang terbungkus plastik kecil. Caramel candy eoh ?

"gomawo hyung" tersenyum sumringah mendapatkan cemilan favoritnya.

"lalu Minnie , siapa namanya eum ?"

"namanya Kim Kibum hyung , tapi panggilannya Key hyung dan dia mempunyai saeng seumuran denganku" ucap Taemin sambil mengecap permennya.

"Key…hemm" gumam Jinki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"hyung , sebentar lagi akau akan mengembalikan sekop ini , kau ikut yah , biar bisa berkenalan dengannya" ajak Taemin sambil mengambil sekop yang tadi dibiarkan tergeletak di samping mereka.

"jinja ? , aku..aku.." Jinki bingung , apakah secepat ini , bertemu langsung dengan namja cantiknya , tapi… mungkin ini awal dari langkah besarnya "baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu", tersenyum cerah menatap adiknya.

Tep

"hyung kajja …" menarik lengan hyungnya , berjalan menuju rumah bergaya eropa klasik dengan taman kecil dibagian depannya , rumah kibum yah benar.

Jinki tidak memungkiri bahwa selama perjalanan singkat kerumah kibum membuat jantungnya berdetak tak teratur , nervous , bahkan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnya.

"Jinki hyung tenanglah , dan bersikap sewajar mungkin"

Knock knock knock

Mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan , yah mereka sampai di depan rumah ah ani , depan pintu rumah kibum setelah sebelumnya Jinki melamun sepanjang jalan.

"tunggu sebentar" terdengar suara sahutan lembut dari dalam . oh God rasanya Jinki akan kabur sekarang , jantungnya serasa akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Minnie… hyung tidak yakin… hyung sa…"

Ceklek

"nugu ?"

Jinki membeku , Taemin tersenyum senang , Kibum namja cantik itu muncul dari balik pintu , dengan pakaian sederhana yang semakin membuatnya terlihat err… cantik. Kepala Jinki menoleh perlahan kearah namja cantik itu.

"ah…. Minnie…!" Kibum berseru senang setelah melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Kibum hyung ! ehehehe. . . aku kembali seperti janjiku tadi siang" memperlihatkan sekop mini bergagang pink yang tanpa dijelasakan pun Kibum sudah mengetahui maksudnya.

"ah .. masuklah dulu.. dan err ? " mata tajam Kibum mengarah ke Jinki yang hanya diam membatu menatap intens Kibum sejak tadi.

"ah ! hyung .. ini hyungku ..Hyung !" menyikut pelan hyungnya.

"ah ! mianhe " menundukkan kepalanya sebentar , merutuki tingkah bodohnya ." emm namaku Jinki , Lee Jinki hyungnya Taemin " memperlihatkan senyum kelincinya yang menawan.

"Kibum" singkat Key , memberikan senyum manisnya

DEG

DEG

Jantung Jinki berdetak semakin tak karuan

"baiklah silahkan masuk"

"silahkan duduk, kalian mau minum apa ?" tanya Kibum , mereka sekarang sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah Kibum.

"terserah hyung saja , ehehehehe" sahut Taemin sengaja diimut-imutkan(?)*bahasa apa ini ?

"aishhhh neomu kyeopta \,/" Kibum akhirnya tak tahan, menghampiri Taemin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jinki yang membatu, mencubit gemas pipi Taemin.

"hyungggg appooo"

"aishhh ,,, siapa suruh kau begitu menggemaskan" Kibum melepaskan tangannya dan melirik canggung Jinki yang (masih) membatu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"eoh Minnie.. apa hyungmu baik-baik saja ?"

"eh ?" melirik hyungnya, lalu kembali menghadap Kibum yang berdiri tepat didepannya " Jinki hyung baik-baik saja , mungkin dia masih tersihir pesonamu ehehehehe"

BLUSH~

Kibum merona

"ish.. bicara apa kau ?" mengelak , memalingkan wajahnya ke dinding sebelah kiri." Baiklah aku akan buatkan kalian minum, tunggu sebentar ne" berjalan kearah dapur rumahnya.

Taemin menengok kea rah Jinki. Ck hyungnya benar-benar norak.

"hyung"

"…"

"hyung" menepuk pundak hyungnya

"…"

" ! HYUNG !" berteriak ditelinga Jinki yang berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"eoh ? waeyo " bertanya innocent

"ck… kau kenapa norak tiba-tiba hyung ? membatu dengan ekspresi bodoh seperti tadi" menunjuk wajah Jinki.

"jinja ? aishhhh mianhe Minnie,,, hyung benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa" menangkup wajahnya frustasi.

"bersikaplah sewajarnya makhluk hidup hyung, kau ini… berusahalah menarik perhatiannya"

"ne,,, hyung usahakan"

BLAM

Seseorang masuk dari pintu depan, dari langkah kakinya dapat didengar dia mengarah ke ruangan Jinki dan Taemin sedang duduk bercanda.

"Kibum hyung…. Aku pulang" teriak orang itu dengan suara bassnya

TAP

"eh ? ada tamu ?" sosok tinggi itu berhenti disamping sofa tempat Jinki dan Taemin."annyeong.. apa kalian tamu Kibum hyung ?" tanyanya pada Taemin dan Jinki.

"ah annyeong ,ne ^^ kami tamu Kibum" sahut Jinki berdiri dan saling melakukan bow.

"Minnie, ayo beri salam" Jinki melirik kearah Taemin yang diam memperhatikan sosok namja didepannya dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi saljunya.

Namja berambut ikal itu juga memperhatikan Taemin lekat dari atas sampai bawah , seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"apa kalian saling kenal ?" Jinki memecah keheningan.

"…"

"…"

Tidak ada yang menjawab keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"eh . Minho kau sudah pulang ?"

Akhirnya kibum datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir berukuran sedang.

"eh ?" namja bernama Minho itu akhirnya menoleh menjawab Kibum." Ne hyung… maaf hari ini agak terlambat ada sesuatu yang harus kucari tadi" lanjutnya sambil melirik Taemin.

"gwenchana , sana ganti bajumu" suruh Kibum

"ne , annyeong" membungkuk pada Jinki, Taemin dan Kibum lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"ini silahkan di minum" Kibum menyodorkan cangkir berisi coklat panas pada adik-kakak itu.

"gamsahamnida , Kibum-ssi, maaf merepotkan" memberikan senyum kelincinya, meraih satu cangkir dan meminumnya perlahan.

"AH ! AKU INGAT SIAPA DIA !" Taemin tiba-tiba memekik keras membuat Jinki tersedak coklat yang diminumnya. Kibum dengan sigap menghampiri Jinki dan mengurut pelan punggungnya.

"hati-hati"

"uhuk. Gomawo" Jinki menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kibum.

DEG

TBC

gomawo yang udah review di part 1 ^^

kecup...kecup..kecup...

ohohohohohhohohoho


End file.
